


Nightfall

by valuentjne



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, baby boys, i miss them so much, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuentjne/pseuds/valuentjne
Summary: A short Kit and Ty soft one shot about Kit and Ty. They are just cuddling and being soft babies as they always are.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Nightfall

Nightfall had just struck, the sky dark and magnificent. Everyone in the institute was sound asleep. Apart from two boys.

The atmosphere in the room is calm and sweet. An episode of ‘Sherlock Holmes’ playing on the screen which lit up the boys faces within the room. Silence was in the air, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence with a soft aura which surrounded the boys. Sounds of Sherlock talking to Watson echoed out of the speakers, but the boys weren’t paying attention. They were paying more attention to each other. This was a usual night for them. They wouldn’t change it for the world.

Kit’s head across Ty’s lap as they both sat on the end of Kit’s bed, his auricomous hair cascaded across his lap. Ty had his fingers entangled in his locks while he played with it gently, his eyes half fixed to the screen and half fixed to the golden boy. Christopher Herondale, his soft arctic eyes which always lurked in Ty’s mind and his angular jaw and cheekbones. However did Ty get so lucky? But Kit was thinking the same about him. Ty’s cinereal eyes and his soft dark locks that just reached his eyes. The boys were both allure, there was no doubt about it. 

“Ty…?” Kit mumbled out sleepily, letting his eyes shut.

Ty drew his attention away from the screen and looked down at him. 

“Yes?” He softly replied, being much more awake than the other boy was.

“I love you.” He mumbled once again, burying his head into his lap which caused Ty to chuckle while shaking his head.

“I love you too, go to sleep.” He frowned, continuing to play with his hair.

“Never.” Kit grinned cheekily before sitting up, bringing his hands up to cup the boys cheeks. A soft blushed appeared on Ty’s face as he leaned in, pressing his lips against his. Every time they kissed was just as thrilling as the last. As soon as their lips touched they both felt a jolt of electricity. No matter how long or short the kiss was. This kiss was gentle and chaste, causing warmth to flood through both of their bodies. This kiss told Ty that Kit loved him. Something the two boys unfortunately took a long time to realize. 

When Kit had told Ty he loved him he didn't hear him. The boy was much more concentrated on his half resurrected sister, driving a wedge between the two. But they found their way back to each other after 3 years. It was a hell of a fight. But they won. Now the two could barely remember a time they were not together. As if they were together the whole entire time. Hearing Ty telling Kit he loved him back after all those years made the boy ecstatic. 

Ty’s hands moved to gently grab his hips as the kiss broke off.

“Never gets old.” Kit breathed out, a small grin appearing on his face. 

“Well of course it doesn’t. We-” Ty started before Kit softly cut him off.

“Ty. I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh.” Another blush erupted on Ty’s face which caused another smile from Kit. 

“You’re so cute.” Kit pressed a kiss to Ty’s cheek before laying himself on the bed. Ty gracefully laying on his side next to him. Silence once again hitting them as they admired each other. The two didn't get many moments alone during the day. With Ty’s generous amount of siblings and Kit’s new family, the two were pretty busy. But that didn’t stop Kit trying to pull Ty away from the others just to kiss him. The boys were pretty shy and weren’t too keen on public affection. Because their affection was just for them and no one else's viewing. It's the way they liked it. It's the way they loved it. (This all being despite Julian calling himself ‘a proud dad’ when Ty kissed kit, feeling as if he had done a good job at raising him. So good that Ty was comfortable with himself and his sexuality.)

Kit’s eyes fluttered shut, letting out a little yawn. Ty pouted.

“Sleep.”

Kit shook his head again. “Make me.” His eyes still half closed.

“How?” Ty raised an eyebrow.

Kit hummed, thinking about it for a minute. “No idea.”

“You’re an idiot.” Ty shook his head. 

“Actually i'm highly intelligent. Just not in the ways you would think.” Kit replied, which caused a small snort from Ty.

Kit frowned. “Rude.”

“No, I know you’re intelligent. I was just joking.”

“I know Ty, so was I.”

Ty settled into him, drawing the boy closer. Kit turned so he could be the smaller spoon and Ty eloped his arms around his waist as he laid his head on Kit’s shoulder. Letting out a soft hum, Kit allowed his eyes to flutter shut once again. Ty turned off the TV and the bedside lamp which he hoped would make Kit more sleepy. It worked as Kit let out another small yawn.

“Now are you going to sleep?” Ty asked him softly against his ear which caused a shiver down Kit’s spine.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Kit replied swiftly. Ty groaned.

“Why do you want me to sleep so bad?”

“Because if you don't sleep now you’ll get grouchy in the morning and moan every time someone asks you to do something. You’ll sit at the breakfast table and demand you get more pancakes than everyone else. Then you’ll stay in your bed all day and complain that you missed out.” Ty spoke truthfully. 

Kit frowned. “Why do you know me so well?”

“Because you’re my boyfriend and my best friend.” Ty smiled softly. The word had been so foreign to Ty before but now he was practically in love with the term.

Kit hummed softly. “I love how that sounds.”

“Me too.” Ty closed his eyes.

“Boyfriend. Boyfriend Boyfriend.” Kit repeated.

“Kit?”

“Yeah?”

“Be quiet.”

“Okay.” 

Kit let himself drift off to sleep, surrounded by the softness and warmth which was Ty and his arms. A small smile rested on his face as he fully fell asleep. Ty pressed a soft kiss to Kit’s forehead before whispering goodnight to him, finding himself falling asleep too as he pressed himself closer against Kit. The two boys dreamed of each other, what their future could be like and of memories from the past. Both of them so full of hope, that what they have will never end. 

Nightfall was coming to its end, the sky still dark and magnificent. Everyone in the institute was sound asleep. Including two boys, who were very much in love and will always be.


End file.
